


History Runs in Cycles

by emecarlate



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Abandonment, Brotherly Love, Gen, Robots Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emecarlate/pseuds/emecarlate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane certainly knew what it was like to be alone; he’d been isolated for a good part of his life. It gave him sorrow to realize that Echo knew the feeling better than he ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Runs in Cycles

     The tower was just as Zane remembered. It loomed high into the overcast sky, dark and lifeless. The only sound for miles around was the constant crashing of waves into the small island. Around the structure, the ocean winds blew strong and cold. Zane knew he had little time to spare when he departed the mainland, but his mission could not wait any longer. He walked up the worn steps and pushed open the wooden door. His eyes cast a soft, blue glow on the dark room. Zane was tempted to climb the winding stairs that led to the top of the tower. He wasn’t sure why; the workshop would surely be just as empty as he had left it. He shook his head, mentally scolding himself. That wasn’t what he came for.

     According to Jay and Nya, he would find what he was looking for in the basement, hidden away by a lever. He searched the dusty brick wall until he found it. The fake wall rumbled open to more shadows below.

     “Be careful, Zane.”

     Zane smiled reassuringly at the soft voice in his head. He slowly made his way down the ramping passage. Eventually, the floor evened out, and he came to a new room. It appeared just as quiet as the rest of the tower at first glance. Zane knew better. “Echo,” he called softly. “Are you here?” There was a sudden movement at the corner of Zane’s vision, and his hands flew to his shurikens. He relaxed once he saw it: a pair of soft yellow eyes staring fearfully at him from behind a box on the floor. He knelt down. “Do you remember me?” There was a lengthy pause. Echo Zane shook his head. Zane scooted closer. “We are brothers. Doctor Julien is my creator as well.”

     That made Echo perk up. “I am Zane. Built to protect those who cannot protect themselves.”

     Zane nodded. “I am also Zane. Titanium Zane.” He stood up, and so did Echo. “You do not remember, but we met once before.” He placed a hand on Echo’s shoulder. “You helped me and my friends. Thank you.” Echo’s only response was to smile. Zane wasn’t sure if he understood, but it was the sentiment that counted. “Do you want to come home with me?”

     Echo blurted out a question that Zane had hoped he didn’t have to answer. “Where is Father?” Before Zane could say anything, he continued to babble. “I haven’t seen him in a long time. I am not supposed to leave this room, but he hasn’t been around to catch me doing so.”

     Zane frowned. The little amount of light that was leaking in through the tiny window was quickly fading, and he didn’t like the idea of flying back in the dark. Though he did not need to, he took a deep breath. “Our father left this island years ago and died of old age.” Echo’s expression fell. He stared at the floor. Neither of them said anything for a long while. Zane could imagine the gears in Echo’s head slowly turning. He’d been there before. Any lack of intelligence in Echo did not equal a lack in emotion.

     “Why didn’t Father take me with him?” Echo’s eyebrows (or what appeared to be eyebrows) furrowed. He sat down on a large box. “I have been waiting for him to come back.”

     Zane wasn’t sure what to do. He thought back to his lessons in sympathy from Jay.

      _Tell them what they want to hear. Think about what you would want if you were in their situation._

     Zane certainly knew what it was like to be alone; he’d been isolated for a good part of his life. It gave him sorrow to realize that Echo knew the feeling better than he ever had. Zane didn’t have anyone to miss for a long time; Echo’s entire life was Doctor Julien and the lighthouse prison. He had no means of finding something better, nor even the possibility of finding someone, _anyone_ to talk to. Zane knew that the tea robot that sat dormant in the corner was a poor substitute for family. A bitter little expression entered Zane’s mind. _Actions have consequences._ As a result of setting a new course for history, Echo never had a taste of the teamwork and companionship that Zane was fated to have the minute he found out about his powers.  He knew what he wanted to say. “He loved you very much. You were like a son to him, as was I. Humans are simply bound by their short memories.” He took one of Echo’s scrappy hands. “I can assure you with a 98.4% probability that Father did not leave you behind on purpose.” He did his best to make the tone of his voice pleasant and comforting, like the others sounded when someone was feeling poor. “Do you understand, Echo?”

     After a time, Echo stood reluctantly. Up close, he appeared shabbier than ever. “Take me home.”

     Zane started leading him up the hall. It was nearly pitch black, and he flipped a switch on his arm that made him glow bright white. When they stepped out of the tower, a light rain was falling. Zane quickly grabbed an old tarp from inside and draped it over Echo, who kept looking back with a mournful expression. He paused before summoning his dragon. “You are going to enjoy living with my family. It will take some time to get used to it, but they will be your family, too. You are never going to be alone again.”


End file.
